High School Crush
by Moonlight Raven
Summary: Kagome has a deep crush on Inuyash but so far it looks like he's taken. What happens when she and her family has to stay with his family for a while? InuKag MirSan SessRin R&R! Chapter 12 added! Finally...
1. Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

High School Crush

A/n: Hey pep! Here's a fanfic that I'm writing and hope that you all enjoy! And review! I love lots and lots of reviews! (God, I sounded stupid there)

Disclaimer: Do not, I repeat, do now own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1: Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

It was known as a rotten day. A rotten day for Kagome Higurashi. The day she had planned for ended up backfiring. The day when she would be able to ask her secret crush to the dance that was coming up in less then two weeks. Oh how she always practiced in the mirror of her bedroom asking herself continually, "Will you go to the dance with me?" As she stood there, with her head in the locker, sobbing. Her rival, Kikyou, had beat her to him. When she was walking towards her crush, who was near the door of history class, Kikyou and her sidekicks came up to him, flipping her long raven hair and flirting with him until she asked him to the dance. It looked like he hesitated for a moment until he said yes and walked by Kagome, who just stood there with a broken heart.

Kagome pulled her head out of the locker, and closed it. "It's not fair!" she cried and started to bang her head into the locker. "IT'S (BANG!) NOT (BANG!) FAIR!!! (BANG!)" (SHE BANG! SHE BANG! Sorry couldn't resist!)

"Kagome!" a familiar voice was heard.

Kagome stopped the thrashing of her head against the locker and turned to find Sango running up to her. "Sango-chan?"

"Kagome-san what were you doing?" Sango notices the Kagome's eyes were all red from crying. "What's wrong? It looks like you were crying?"

"It's because.... I wasn't able to ask Inuyasha to the dance!" Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes. "And I had it all planned out! That Kikyou came and stole him away from me!" Now sobbing while Sango gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay Kagome. It's not the end of the world-"

"Well it is for this girl!" Kagome choked.

Just then a light bulb went on in Sango's head. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome pushed away from the hug. "Yea?" Her eyes were even redder now, and she wiped some of her tears away with her school uniform sleeve.

"Why don't you ask Kouga to the dance. It seems he's a little interested in you," Sango suggested it and smiled.

"N-NANI!?!?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, I mean since his girlfriend broke up with him, he's been eying you Kagome," Sango said, elbowing Kagome in the arm playfully.

"Sango-chan I can't asked him! You want to know why he was dumped by his girlfriend! It was because he was over protective of her!"

"Oh come on Kagome! This is you're first highs school dance and you don't want to be dateless." Sango said opening her locker. She notice there was a note in there all folded up. "What's this?" she unfolded it and read it silently:

Sango,

I was wondering if ya want to go to the dance with me.

Love me!

Miroku

Sango's jaws dropped. "OH MY GOD!" Kagome just stared at Sango blankly. "Sango, what happened? What did the note say?"

"Here read it." She handed the note over to Kagome. Kagome read it for a moment. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ASKED TO THE DANCE BY MIROKU!"

"Ssssssshhh! I don't want anyone knowing." Sango said, coving up Kagome's mouth.

Just then Miroku walked up to the two girls, smirking. "Hey Sango." he said in a sexy tone, making Sango blush. "Did you read the note?"

"Yeah...." Sango said, turning even redder.

"So, uh, what's your answer?" He asked, placing his hand where it didn't belong. "HENTAI!" A scream was heard and Miroku was on the ground with dazed eyes and a big lump on his head. Sango snorted and walked off with Kagome towards their next period class.

::At Lunch::

Kagome and Sango were eating at their favorite table talking about the dance and stuff when Miroku showed up. "Sango," he started, once again in a sexy tone making her blush again. "May I have you're answer."

Sango blushed even redder. _'Why does he make me blush so much. Should I say yes? Okay I'll say yes,' _she thought. She could tell that Miroku was sweating a little. That must mean he's nervous to hear her answer. "Okay Miroku, I'll go with you." Miroku stood there. Did she say yes? He grinned sexily. "That's great! This make sure you wear something tight and sex-" he stopped when he saw a creepy looking Sango glaring at him. He gulped. "Or just wear what you want!" He finished hastily and walked to his table where Inuyasha and Kikyou were sitting with a few other people. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha looked bored, with his hand on his chin and his elbow on the table while Kikyou chatted away on what she should wear for him for the dance. It just brought back again her broken heart.

"Kagome-san." a male voice spoke behind her. She turned around to see Kouga. "Kouga?"

"Hey Kagome, um, I was, um, wondering... if y-y-you w-w-would... like to.... um.... go to the dance with me?" he said, giving Kagome a nervous smile. Kagome stared at Kouga, then turned her head over at Inuyasha. She really wanted to go to the dance with him, but since he was taken she couldn't. She then gazed upon Kouga again. He seemed like a nice guy and all but she just didn't like him that much. But when you're dateless and it's your first high school dance she just decided to say yes. "Sure, I'll go with you." Kagome gave a small fake smile.

"R-Really!" He exclaimed. "Oh yes! I'll pick you up at seven!" Kouga waved and ran off to tell his friends that he got a date. "Way to go Kagome!" Sango said, elbowing Kagome in the arm playfully. "Now we both have dates!" she squealed.

"Yeah," she said softly, looking back at Inuyasha sadly. _'I wish you were the one to ask me.'_

"What's wrong Kagome-san? You seem down," Sango asked, looking at Kagome concerned.

"Well, it's just I really wanted to go to the dance with Inuyasha. Not Kouga," Kagome said, and started crying.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's table and found her crying. _'What the hell is that wench crying about,'_ he thought bitterly. For some reason, just looking at her crying was making him nervous----but why?

End Of Chapter 1

A/n: Pretty long, eh? Well, review and tell your friends, families, hell even your teachers about this story! I love to have support from all the fans out there! starts crying Oh god! I'm crying!


	2. Not Getting Any Sleep And Some News

A/n: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! I just love writing this fic! And please review! Don't make me do suicide!!!! Cuz I will!

Disclaimer: (sighs) I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so get use to it!

Chapter 2: Not Getting Any Sleep And Some News

Kagome walked into her house to find her mother in the kitchen, preparing supper that night. She notices that Kagome walked in and stopped for a moment and gave a lovely warm smile to her daughter. "Hello Kagome, how was your day sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"It was fine mother," she said sadly, bowing her head down, forming a shadow under her bang that covered her eyes.

Just then Kagome's mother notices her daughter's sadness and frowned. "Honey? What's wrong?" Kagome lifted her head up and gave her mother a fake smile. "Nothing mom!" She threw in a silly laugh. "Nothings wrong! So don't worry!"

"Are you sure?" Her mothered eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I kind of want to take a nap," she said, and yawned. "Wake me up when dinners ready!" she said, and ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. Once she got there, she just plopped right on her bed, crying into her pillow. _'It's not fair! Why does everything have to happen me!!!' _Kagome still sobbed into her pillow, until she was fully a sleep. That is until her brother burst into the room. "KAGOME YOU'RE BACK!!!!" he exclaimed loudly.

Kagome shot up from her bed, like a bullet that had been shot from a gun, and gave Souta a very nasty glare. "Get out!"

Souta was startled by this and hastily obeyed Kagome's demand. "Stupid brother," she grumbled. "Just when I was going to get some-"

(Ring! Ring!)

The phone rang in her bedroom on her nightstand, that was next to her bed. Kagome sighed, and got up from her bed and walked to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, um…. is um…. Sora Higurashi there?" stammered the other person on the line. It sounded like a feminine voice.

(A/n: Do not know what's Kagome's mother's name!)

"Yeah sure, hang on," Kagome said, and set the receiver down on her nightstand to go get her mother. As soon as her mother was on the phone Kagome hung up the phone and once again laid on her bed to take her nap. But then there was a low meowing sound coming from her bedroom door, followed by some scratching sound effect. Kagome once again got up and mumbled her way to the door. She looked down to see a big fat cat rubbing himself against Kagome's leg. She gave him an annoyed look. "Buyo! I was trying to get some sleep!"

The cat just meowed and continued to rub against Kagome. She sighed and picked up the lazy fat cat and dropped him on her bed. "Fine, you can stay just don't bother me!" Kagome laid on her bed, kind of peacefully, and started to drift off to sleep. But then there was a shallow knock on the door. She groaned and sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "What!?"

The door opened slightly and Kagome's mother popped her head through the crack. "Sorry to bother you dear, but I want to tell you something," she said, now walking into Kagome's room, and sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked, getting irritated because she couldn't get any sleep.

"Well, you know how we are going to get this house remodeled because it's getting old?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know where we can stay until it's done."

"Really? Where?" Kagome asked.

Sora chuckled. (For now on I'll be using Kagome's mother's name.) "She's an old friend that I have indeed known for quite awhile. Her name is Izayoi. She is ever so kind." Her smiled. "Is that alright? Her house should be pretty close to the school."

"Yeah, I guess, oh and mom?"

Sora blinked. "Yes dear?"

"You're sitting on Buyo," Kagome said, pointing down at where Buyo was sitting.

"Oh dear!" Her mother sat up, to see Buyo, flat as a pancake. (Okay maybe not that flat) "Oh I'm sorry Buyo!" She yelped, and picked up the poor squished Buyo into her arms. "Kagome, there is about half and hour left until dinner left, do you still want to take your nap?"

"No it's okay, I'm not tired anymore."

"Okay," Sora said, and walked out of the room with Buyo in her arms. Kagome laid down again on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. _'Inuyasha, I just wish that you can take me to the dance, not Kouga,' _she thought and somehow finally difting off to sleep.

Chapter 2 ended!

A/n: Sorry if the chapter is a little short, however, that's all I can manage for right now so please be patients. And review, that would be so great!


	3. Coming Over

A/n: Um, not much to say.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....... (coughs)

Chapter 3: Coming Over

It was the day when Kagome and her family where going to stay with her mother's friend. Kagome lazily sat up in bed and stretched out cramped up body with a yawn. She looked over at her digital clock on her nightstand which read: 8:54 AM. It was a Saturday and that meant no school. She gave herself a small smile. _'No school today. But why did we have to go to my mom's friend's house today. It's just going to be a waste of a perfect weekend,' _she thought bitterly and threw the covers off her body. "Time for breakfast!" she declared. She walked over to her closet to get dress. She up on a nice pear of blue jeans, and a cute low cut purple shirt, with short sleeves. She also put her hair into a high pony-tail and slipped into her black flip-flop sandals. She walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her mother making breakfast. "Good mourning Mom," she said, and gave her mother a small peck on the cheek. "Mourning dear," she said, and placed a nice stack of pancakes in front of Kagome, where she was seated. Sora took another stack of pancakes and placed it in front of Souta. "Here you are Souta enjoy!"

"Thank you," he said, and started to dig into the food.

Sora gave out a small laugh as she watched her son devoured his breakfast. "Your welcome dear."

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When are we leaving to go to your friend's house?" Kagome asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Right after we leave."

"Oh, um, be right back!" Kagome ran up the stairs to get started on her packing that she forgot to do last night because she was talking on the phone for most of the time when Sora and Souta were packing their items to bring with them when they were staying at Sora's friend's place. As soon as Kagome was done packing all her things, she ran down the stairs with a big yellow backpack. "I'm ready!"

"Good, how about you Souta?" Sora asked, looking at the empty plate and a felled up Souta. He gave out a small burp. "Aw, that was good."

"Souta!" Sora scolded him.

"Uh, um, hehe, excuse me mother."

"That's better," Sora said, giving him a warm smile. Then she looked over at Kagome. "Honey, are you sure you want to bring so much stuff?"

"Hai!"

"Okay, but don't complain." Sora said, cleaning up plates and putting them away.

"Mom!" Souta hollered. "Can we go now!"

Sora smiled and grabbed her car keys that were on the counter. "Let's get going." Souta got out of his seat and grabbed his blue backpack and opened the front door. "Come on!" Sora grabbed her large brown suitcase and walked out followed by Kagome. The family headed over to the white mini van and stuff their backpacks and a suitcase into the truck and closed it. They got into their car with, Sora driving, Kagome in the passenger seat and Souta in the back. "Let's go!" Souta exclaimed, and Sora pulled out of the drive way and took off.

__

::Inuyasha's House:: (smirking aren't you?)

Inuyasha sat there at the table waiting for his breakfast to be served. Izayoi walked over to him and placed a stack of pancakes in front of him. "There you go, sweetie!" she said and smiled. Inuyasha snorted. "I don't want pancakes! Damn it! I want my ramen!" he yelled. Izayoi shot her son an evil death glare look. "How about soap for breakfeast?!" she suggest angry. Inuyasha gulped, and slowly edges away from the scary looking mother. "N-NO! Pancakes are fine!" Inuyasha yelped, and started to eat the pancake, she smiled. "Good boy!" she patted him on the head like a dog and he growled lightly. "Oh, by the way Inuyasha, a very good friend of mine and her family are coming to stay with us."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping his fork to the ground.

"They're getting their house redone and they need a place to-"

(Ding Dong!)

"They're here. And Inuyasha?" Izayoi said.

"Yeah?"

"Be on your best behavior or you will be in deep, deep trouble!" Izayoi warned, looking kind of scary. "There will be no swearing, no yelling, no none of that! You will be polite to our guest!!!!"

(Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!)

__

::Outside Of Inuyasha's house::

"Souta! That's enough!" Kagome yelled.

"What!" He said, and rang the doorbell again and again and again. "Souta," Sora warned, giving him a slight glare. Just then the door burst open and and stood there a very angry hanyou. (guess who's that!) "WHO KEEPS RINGING THE-"

"Inuyasha!" hollered out a voice from inside.

"Bell?" He glanced down angering at Souta, who hand his finger on the door bell. He gulped and quickly hid it behind his back. Kagome stood there in shock, just looking at Inuyasha. Was she actually staying at Inuyasha's house?

Chapter 3 ended!

A/n: Hey! Sorry it had to end right there! Hope you all enjoyed it! I sure did! I know what's going to happen next and you sure don't! Ah!


	4. Getting Off To A Bad Start

A/n: Forth chappie up!

Disclaimer: (faints)

Chapter 4: Getting Off To A Bad Start

Kagome stood there completely shocked, she was actually going to stay with her deepest and darkest crush. Inuyasha then turned his glare from Souta and gaze upon Kagome. He stared at her blankly and study her figure. She looked familiar. He knew that he saw her somewhere. _'She looks familiar. She smells familiar. Wait a minute! She goes to my school! But what is her name? Kagome? Yeah, I have her for math and science class. And wasn't she the one who was crying the other day at lunch. Stupid wench!'_

Just then Izayoi came walking out of the house and spotted Sora, who was scolding Souta for ringing the door bell to much. "SORA!" she squealed. Sora turned her attention to her friend that she haven't seen like forever. "IZAYOI!" she squealed to, giving Izayoi a nice warmly hug. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"I know Sora-san, we haven't seen each other since I was three much pregnant with Inuyasha!"

"So, how have you been"

"Good," So, while the mothers were chatting away. Kagome was still staring at Inuyaha, who was pretty much getting annoyed with the staring problem. "Damn it! Stop staring at me like that wench!" Kagome was still staring. Inuyasha crocked an eyebrow up. "There's something wrong with you, you know that?"

"She's always like that," Souta said, giving a cheesy grin. "She was dropped to many times on her head when she was a baby."

Kagome was still staring. _'I can't believe this is Inuyasha's house!'_

"Hello!" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. "You there! You stupid girl!"

Kagome was now finally back in reality. "Inuyasha!" she blurted out. "I can't believe I'm staying with you!"

Inuyasah crocked his head a bit and stared. "Yeah…."

"Inuyasha…" Souta said, putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully. _'Isn't that the name of Kagome's crush.' _He plastered himself a wide smirk. (Yep, he read Kagome's diary) "Kagome," he said sweetly, tugging on her arm. "Isn't this the guy that you have the-' Kagome immediately cupped a hand over his mouth, and gave a nervous smile. "I-It's nothing!"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously and was about to utter out a word when Izayou interrupted him. "Inuyasha, dear, do you mind taking out guest's things to their room?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, and did what he was told and took their things to the guest room, with the guest following him of course. Inuyasha dropped all of the things on the ground and walked off. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Sora yelled, as Inuyasha was walking downt he hall. The only word was heard from down the hall was 'Feh!' She gave a small giggle. "Okay kids, lets start unpacking.

__

::Later On::

Sora and Izayou were in kitchen chatting away, while Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta were in the living room watching some TV. Inuyasha was switching through the channels, not even bothering to check them out, making Kaogme quite annoyed. "Can you just put it on channel!"

"Feh! It's my TV!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So! I'm your guest!" Kagome yelled back. "Can't you be a little polite?"

"Polite my ass!"

Kagome growled in frustration. _'I can't believe I have a crush on a jerk face like him!' _"Fine! Do what you want!" Kagome said, defeated. Inuyasha smirked. "And wipe that stupid goofy smirk off your face!" Nope, smirk still there. "Baka!" Kagome whispered to herself, making Inuyasha's doggy ears twitch a little and started to walk into the halls to the guest room when she heard a word that slipped from Inuyasha's mouth. "Wench!" Kagome atomically turned around with her right eye twitching and her teeth gritting. "What did you call me?"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Now they were both face to face with each other, ready to kill one another at any moment when two hands pulled them apart. "What in the devil's name is going on here?" Izayou asked, throwing a glare at both of the angry teenagers.

"He/She started it!" They both said in a union, while pointing at each other. That's when Sora decided to step in. "It doesn't matter who started it! Now, Kagome you go into the guest room-"

"And Inuyasha, you go into your room," Izayou finished the sentence.

"Feh!"

"NOW!" Izayou pointed to the hall for both of them the leave now. The two teenagers grunted and stormed away grumbling. Sora sighed. "Looks like this is getting off to a bad start."

"Yep," Izayou nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Souta squealed. "Now I get the TV to myself!" He said, switching to the channels now, trying to find something on.

Chapter 4 has ended.

A/n: Sorry if the chapter was short for ya. I hope you don't mind just review that would be great! Ja ne!


	5. The Yelling and The Bet

A/n: Sorry for not updating so soon, I was hella busy with school work and stuff. So here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: (yawns) To tired to say it……

Chapter 5: The Yelling and The Bet

Kagome grumbled in the guest room as she sat on there on the bed, with her arms across her chest and have one her legs cross over the other. She's been in the room for at least half an hour. _'Stupid jerk!' _Kagome looked at the clock that was on the wall. It read 2:34 PM. She sighed. _"I've been in here for at least half an hour,' _she thought, now standing up from her bed. _'I think I've been here for long enough.' _Kagome opened the door, and looked around the hallway. The coast was clear. She decided to use the bathroom to do her business when she accidentally bumped into someone on her way. She looked up to find two pair of beautiful golden amber eyes staring down at her. _'Inuyasha…"_ her heart was racing rapidly. "Watch were you going bitch!" he sneered. Kagome looked at him angrily. "Sorry that you bumped into me!" she snapped, shoving him out of her way. Inuyasha snorted and watched her walk off. _'Stupid bitch! Who does she think she is!' _He thought and walked off down the hall towards the living room. Kagome made her way to the bathroom and did her business and walked into the kitchen to eat something. She made herself a sandwich and ate it, that took about at least 10 minutes, and then went into the living room to see Souta playing his favorite video game with Inuyasha. Kagome gave annoyed face at the two. Inuyasha was kicking Souta's ass at the game. "Come on Souta! Don't let that jerk face beat you!"

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha snapped, still playing the video game. The game they were playing was Blood War X. (I made up the title, I think O.o;;) The goal of the game is a war between human and vampires. You're a human boy who have to steal these special type of crystals that give those vampires they're power source. If you played two, it's a race to see who can beat the game first. There are 40 levels and they are long. (The game sounds stupid, uh? -.-;;) Right now they were both on level 1. "Ah!!" Inuyasha cheered, defeating the last opponent in the game and stealing the crystal and moved on to level 2. "Eat that!"

"GRRRRRRRR! SOUTA COME ON!" Kagome growled, glaring daggers at her brother that he wasn't winning.

"Sorry sis, but this game is hard!" he said. "Man! I quite!" He slapped down the remote. "Kagome if you want to beat Inuyasha so badly go ahead!" He yelled and walked away into the kitchen. (I don't think Souta would give up on a video game that fast, oh well! .)

"Baka brother," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey,"

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, can I play you at that game?

"Me play with you? I'll probably end up kicking your ass!" Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Nani! You said that I can't beat you at it!?"

"Duh! Are you all is a pathetic worthless, stupid, weakling bitch, that complains about everything!!" Inuyasha snorted. "There's no way that you can beat me!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, gritting her teeth madly. "YOU DUMB ASS!!!!!" she screamed. "I CAN SO BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STOP SCREAMING BITCH!!!!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"I'LL SCREAMED IF I WANT TO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed her most loudest scream, making Inuyasha clinch onto his sensitive ears painfully.

"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!" Both mothers yelled in a union from the kitcthen. They both stopped their childish scream. "THANK YOU!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Stupid wench! Thinking she can beat me."

"Oh really? Fine! I challenge you to a game of Blood War X!" She said, picking up the remote from the ground when Souta slammed down earlier.

"All right," Inuyasha smirked. "But let make things a little more interesting."

"Really? Like what!"

"Okay, If I win the game, you will have to be my slave for a week."

"Slave?" questioned Kagome. "Why slave?"

"Because! If' you're going to stay here you could make yourself useful by being a slave!"

"Who said I was going to be the slave! If I win, you'll be my slave for the week!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, like I'm going to be your slave! Keep dreaming wench!"

"AND! You will call me by my name, Kagome! Not wench! Not bitch! Nothing but Kagome!"

He smirked and held out his hand. "Fine! You got yourself a bet!" Kagome stared at his hand that was held out for her to shake so she would agree to do the bet. She hesitated before she took the hand and shook it. "You're on!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Looks like you're going to be my slave!"

"Yeah sure!!" Kagome sat down, still with the remote in her hand and started the game over. "First one to beat level 40 wins!"

"Which would be me!" Inuyasha pointed himself with his thumb with pride.

"Oh sure," Kagome rolled he eyes. "Stop yapping and start playing!" Level 1 has started and the two began the game.

Chapter 5 ended.

A/n: Sorry if it was to short. Like I said, I was busy. I can't really write the chapters in the day, so I write them at night. So be patient for the next chapter and make sure you will review


	6. Losing to The Winner and A Saturday Dinn...

A/n: I was going to write this chapter sooner, thought I got hella busy!!! -.-;;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 6: Losing to The Winner and A Saturday Dinner  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"NO!"

"YES! YES! AH! I BEAT YOU!!!!"

"B-BUT THAT DIDN'T COUNT!!!!!"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE!"  
_  
::Flashback::_  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been playing Blood War X for about four hours now, and Inuyasha was in the lead, with Kagome right behind him. Inuyasha was near the end of level 40 and Kagome was in the middle of the level. Inuyasha was smirking. All he had left to do was fight the vampire king and he wins the whole entire game. "Let's face it wench, I'm gonna win!"  
  
Kagome completely ignored him, having her tongue sticking out of the side as she was concentrating on the game. (You know, you kind of stick out you tongue when you're trying to do something)  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha was doing pretty good on firing arrows at the vampire king. "Just one more!" Inuyasha said, drawing back another arrow in the game, then firing it. Unfortunately, the vampire dodged the attack, and threw its own attack at Inuyasha's player. "Shit!"

Kagome had just finished fighting one of the vampire king's minion with her player, and headed off towards the castle where she was going to fight the vampire king. "I'm almost there."

"Keh!" he started, turning his head to glare at Kagome, instead of looking at the TV. "Like you can beat-"

"Player one died! Game over Loser!" The TV announced. Inuyasha immediately turned his head to see the side on which he was playing on saying 'Game Over!'

"NANI!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ah!" Kagome said, not even turning her head from the TV. She was now fighting the vampire king. _'All I have to do is beat this thing and I win,'_ she thought, putting all of her focus and concentration on the game.

"STUPID GAME!" Inuyasha shouted again, slapping down the remote. DAMN THAT #&&$#%##%$#&%&%#&%%#&%&%#$&%#&$#&%&%#&%#&&#%&#%%&#%#%%#&%#%#&%&#%&#%&%#&%#&%##%#%&#%#%&#%&#&#%&#%#%&#&%& GAME!!!!" (O.O colorful words, eh?)

Kagome shot an arrow at the vampire king and bull's eye! It shot him right in the heart, causing him to burn up in flames and winning the game.

"WINNER! PLAYER 2!!" the TV announced, at the side on which Kagome was playing on, read, 'WINNER!'

Kagome jumped up with joy. "YES! I WIN!"

Inuyasha turned his head and folded his arms over his chest. "Feh! I let you win!"

"Oh suuuuuuure you did!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "YES YES YES!"

__

::End Of Flashback::

"Let's face it Inuyasha, I win!"

"Feh!"

"Remember, you're my slave for a week-"

"Stupid we-" Before Inuyasha could uttered out anoter word, he saw Kagome giving him an evil scary looking glare, which read if-you-don't-say-my-name-like-in-the-bet-I'll-be-forced-to-hurt-you. "Errr….. Kagome?"

"That's better, now let's go slave boy! I think it's time for dinner. Judging on what the clock read. It's about 6:45 PM" She said, grabbing Inuyasha by the front of his hair. "Let go of me!"

"Nope, you're my slave, slave boy!" Kagome reminded him and dragged him off by hair to the dinning room, where dinner was supposed to severed. They both took their seat, sitting right next to each other, when both of the mothers came from the kitchen area holding traits of food and placing them on the table. Then they went back to get some more traits of food. "Yum," Kagome said, sniffing the food smell in the air. "It looks great!"

"Keh, you really don't know my moms cooking."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blinked. "Nani? What do you mean?"

"I mean she puts poison in the food." Inuyasha said, smirking. "She likes to kill off our guests!"

"WHAT!?"

"Inuyasha!!!!" Izayoi warned him, walking back into the dinning room with more traits of food, followed by Sora who was also carrying more food traits. "Don't make me ground you."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted and turned his head, while crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like it's true."

The two mothers put the traits on the table, and Izayoi took a seat at the other end of the table, while Sora went outside to go fetch Souta, who was practicing soccer outside alone. As soon as Souta and Sora came in, and took their seats, they began to pass around the traits and digging into their food. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha said, eating his rice.

"Would you do be a favor and get me something to drink?" Kagome asked, placing her hands together like she was praying, with sparkler glittery eyes. Followed by a pretty magical background. (You know how they have those magical backgrounds and stuff in Animes)

"Feh, what kind?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Um, milk please!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and got up and walked into the kitcken.

"Aw! That's so nice of Inuyasha!" Izayoi complimented on him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha cam back, holding a glass of milk. "Here!"

Kagome looked at the glass in his hand. "Um, I wanted water."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Please?"

"Feh!" He said and walked back into the kitchen. He then came out with of kitchen with a glass of water. "Happy!" he slammed the glass down on the table.

Kagome stared at the glass. "Um, I wanted a soda."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" He said, gritting his teeth madly, while walking back into the kitchen. He came back out, instead of holding a glass, he was holding a can of choke. He slapped it down on the table. "There you go!" Kagome just stared. "I wanted in a glass and with ice cubes."

"FUCK IT!" Inuyasha shouted, and grabbed the can and poured it all over on Kagome and her food. "AH! YOU BAKA!" She yelled, standing up quickly. "Feh! It was your own fault!"

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi shouted. "YOU'RE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"WHAT! BUT-"

"NO BUTS! NOW GO!" she demanded, pointind her index finger to the hallway.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, all that can managed and walked away. Kagome took a napkin and started wiping her clothes. "Stupid jerk…." she mumbled slightly. She could hear Souta laughing in the background. "Stop laughing!"

"But I can't!" Souta said between laughter.

"Souta," Sora warned. Souta immediately stopped as he looked at Sora's warning glare.

"Kagome, what you did was wrong too."

"WHAT! But mom! He poured soda all over me!" Kagome complained.

"You kepted on provoking him on what drinks you keep changing your mind with." Sora said. Kagome snorted and crossed her arms and turned away. "It wasn't my fault…." she mumbled. Sora and Izayoi sighed. Things weren't looking good.

Chapter 6 ended! Yeah!

A/n: That's all for now! Hope to get some reviews! Oh I was also wondering, if people would like to draw some fanart for the fanfic. Like draw a small scene from it and send it in. That would be cool! And I can post it on every chapter I do. You just give me you url through review. That would be nice. Of course you don't have too!


	7. Dreaming Of You

A/n: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all will and I mean will and better enjoy!

Disclaimer: (mumbles)

Chapter 7: Dreaming Of You

It was in the middle of the night that Kagome kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Her restless figure was being overwhelmed by a dream she was being haunted by. The man that she loved so dearly. "Inuyasha…" she whispered out gently from her raspy lips. "I love you…."

Kagome and her family where sharing the same rooms but they each all ended up with separate beds. Kagome and Souta where fighing over to get the only bed in the guest room and Izayoi said that she had two mattress that they could use so everyone ended up happily getting their own bed, but that's not the point! So anyway, while Souta and Sora were sound asleep, Kagome kept on jumping up from her dreams. Inuyasha was always turning up in it. Dream after dream. Kagome sat up with her hand on her forehead. She was panting a little and felt sweat dripping down her face a bit. _'I can't believe it! Every dream I had so far this night, he's in it! I'm sick of it!' _

Kagome laid back down and turned on her side. She slowly closed her eyes and to her surprise she started to drift away into deep slumber. After a while of sleeping, Kagome suddenly sat up in bed., still in a deep slumber. Her eyes were opened a little, reliving glassy looking eyes. She tossed the covers right off her body and stood up in a standing positron. She had her arms sticking out strait in front of her. She started walking towards the bedroom door, like she was some type of zombie or something. She turned the knob off the door slowly and opened it a bit, barely able to fit through the crack. She walked all the way down the long narrow hallway in the pitch-black, until she came upon a door. She silently opened it and sneakily walked in, still with her arms sticking out strait. She walked into the dusky room, luckily not bumping into or tripping over things. She walked all the way to bed. She smiled a little. "Inuyasha….." she mumbled and crawled herself into the comfortable silky bed. "Inuyasha….." (O.o do you know what's happening?)

She crawled all the way up to a sleeping figure that was covered by the blanket. She pulled the covers over her and cuddled against the figure, wrapping her arms around him. The figured groaned a bit and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer to his chest. "My fluffy…." he mumbled in his sleep. "My Inuyasha…" she buried her face into his chest. "Mine…."

::Kagome's Dream::

It was the most sunniest and beautiful day at the beach. Kagome sat there among the shore line, wearing a long white dress, feeling the water from the ocean reaching to her bare feet. She was twirling a small white flower in hand, smiling and day dreaming, while looking out at the big blue open sea. "For as long as I know the ocean, it would never betray me. As long as the sun keeps dancing it's light all over the place, it will keep the clouds away. As long as I see a flower bloom, I know there is a smiling on my face. As long as the wind keeps blowing, I know that I can fell your grace. As long as I feel you warmth from the inside, I know I found my place." Kagome stood up and placed a hand over her eyes to block the bright light. "As long as I know that you're still alive, I can always love you from far away."

Kagome sighed sadly. "Inuyasha, I wish you were with me." She started to walk over to a small white beach house that wasn't a long walking distance. "As long as I know that you're still alive, there is hope of being together, and forever." But then she felt a pair of golden amber eyes staring at her back side. She felt the warmth that she always desired. "Kagome…" a small shallow whispered was heard. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha, smiling sweetly. He was wearing a black collar button up shirt and silvery pants. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome….."

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome…."

"Inuyasha…." (god, they the names to much!) Kagome ran up to Inuyasha as fast as she could and gave him a warm embrace. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha returned the embraced and tightened his grip around her. He took a big breath, breathing in Kagome's sweet lavender honey scent. "Inuyasha?"

"Uh?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Will, will you always stay with ?" Kagome asked, looking like she was going to cry any moment. "I…. I don't want…. you to leave me…."

"Kagome, I will never leave you!"

Kagome started to sob into Inuyasha's chest. "Then, then why are you with Kikyou!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Nani? Kagome!" Inuyasha cupped a hand over Kagome's chin and lifted so she would see his face. "Kagome, Kikyou means nothing to me. The only person that I love is you."

Kagome broke away from the embrace. "No! You're lying! Lying!"

"No! Kagome I-" Inuyasha took a step forward.

"NO!" She pushed him away. She started to dash away from Inuyasha, while Inuyasha was screaming her name and telling her to wait. She ran and ran as fast as long as her legs were able to carry her. She then noticed that her surroundings were changing. It was forming into what looked like a dark creepy forest. Her bare feet were arching as stepped on the hard sharpen rocks. She came upon a clearing and stopped and hid behind a tree, panting. She looked at what seem like a couple kissing. One was Inuyasha and another was a girl who looked very similar to Kagome. She had long raven dark hair that flow peacefully when the wind came bye. She was wearing the same white dress as Kagome's. "No.." More tears were now forming in her eyes. She wanted so much is to leave. To get away on what the torture she was going through. But she couldn't bunch. Not her legs, arms, or even head were able to move. She was fully paralyzed. The only thing was able to do was cry and looked at the horrified image in front of her. "Inuyasha…. I knew you where lying…." she choked between tears. Inuyasha suddenly faded away as soon as Kikyou broke the kiss. She turned her attention to Kagome. She smiled coldly and just looked at Kagome. "You are not capable of competing with me." she said. "Inuyasha's heart only belongs to me and only me. There is no room for the likes of you."

"Kikyou….." Just then vines came from the ground and tide themselves up Kagome's leg and spread up to hers arms and chest. The vines were very tight on her, making it really hard for her to breath. "It would only be best that you just stay out of the image." Kikyou said, very coldly and evilly and slowly walked away, while Inuyasha appeared out of no where, wrapping his arms over her shoulders as they walked and faded away. As they were gone, all the things around Kagome started to rot and die. Then she felt the ground move shakily, creating a giant crater. Kagome screamed, but her voice wasn't heard. 'Oh no! What's going on! Why can't I scream,' she thought. She felt that the vines where dragging her into the pitch-black pit. She was terrified when she entered the darkness, all alone.

::End Of Kagome's Dream::

Chapter 7 over!

A/n: Was that a little to dramatic? I wonder what you guys think…..


	8. Waking Up Into Someone's Arms

A/n: I was going to post this earlier, it's just I couldn't think of anything! XD My mind totally blanked out on me while I was writing this! ugh!

Disclaimer: Why even bother?

Chapter 8: Waking Up Into Someone's Arms 

Kagome's dream was dreadful and she wanted to wake up from it so badly. She tossed and turn in someone's arms and was she sweating like crazy. "No...." she mumbled and moaned. She felt her entire body being devoured by the darkness in her dream_. "Inuyasha's heart only belongs to me and only me. There is no room for the likes of you." _Those words kept on playing and playing over and over again in her head. Was it true that she can never have Inuyasha? "Oh.... Kami.... no...." she mumbled again. Groaning from pain that she felt in her heart, as it shattered into broken pieces. Can she ever be with Inuyasha? Was that dream telling her that she could never have him? She woke up with shock forcing her to sit up. She placed a hand over her chest and panted. The bedspread was all wet by her sweat. She found the room was still pitch-black. _'It was a dream, a terrible dream that can never come true,' _she assured herself with her thoughts. She then felt that someone's arms were wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widen in fear. She didn't know who it was, since it was so dark in her room, or if she was even in her room. She started to panic as she was now being pulled into the guy's chest. _'Who's in my bed, or who's bed am I in? What's going on? Oh Kami!' _She felt the warmth of the guy's chest. "Come here fluffy...." he mumbled. "Come give me a kiss...." Kagome eyes widen even more with horror. Was this guy going to kiss her? Kagome screamed and push the guy away with all her human might, causing him to fall off the bed with a thud. Kagome took a deep breath. Still a little panicky, but was able to get the guy off of her. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" the guy roared. Kagome eyes went even wider. She recognized that roar from anywhere. "INUYASHA!?!?" 

Inuyasha sniffed the air in the dark. "KAGOME?!?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?! " 

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!!!! I JUST WOKE UP HERE AND HAD TO PUSH YOU AWAY!!!!!!!" Kagome snapped back. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PUSH ME AWAY?" 

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KISS ME!!!" 

"NO I WASN'T DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL!!!" 

"YEAH RIGHT!!! YOU WERE EMBRACING ME TOO BAKA!!!" 

"HOW THE HELL CAN I FUCKING EMBRACE YOU BITCH!!!" 

"IT'S KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!! KAGOME YOU DUMB FUCKING JACK ASS!!!!!" 

"FUCK YOU, YOU SLUT! YOU WERE OBVIOUS TRYING TO FUCK-" 

"I WAS NOT!!!! WHY WOULD I FUCKING DO IT WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!!! YOU JACKASS!!!!" 

Inuyasha picked himself off of his bedroom door and walked over to his night stand and turned on his lamb. "GET OUT NOW!!!"

"FLUFFY! KISS ME!" Kagome mimicked what he was saying in his dream. Inuyasha's eyes widen for a moment then turned back to his furious look. "OUT!!!!!" He pointed to his bedroom door. Kagome snorted. "I'm leaving!" She got out of Inuyasha's bed and stormed away out of Inuyasha's room, slamming to door hard behind her, making it a loud enough that it could wake up the entire city. "Stupid girl!" he mumbled.

Kagome walked all the way down the hallway, even though it was pretty dark, she was somehow able to find the guest room. "Stupid jerk!" she mumbled and walked back into her room. (O.O I'm surprised the rest of their family didn't wake up, they must be deep sleepers)

_::Next Mourning::_

Sora and Izayou were happily cooking breakfast that Sunday mourning. Kagome sat at the table, sulking there with her hand on her chin and her elbow on the table, while Souta played happily with his game boy. Sora was scrambling the eggs while Sora was making the pancakes. (-.-;; pancakes again?)

Kagome sighed, looking out of the kitchen window, thinking about what happened the other night. _'How did I ended up in Inuyasha's bed last night?'_ (you slept walked baka! XD)

Sora notices Kagome's behavior. "What's wrong Kagome? You seem quiet this mourning?"

Kagome sighed again. "It's nothing mother."

"You're sure?" Sora quested.

"Yes!" Kagome snapped. Sora was taken back at this. "Kagome…"

"Sorry mom, I just got a lot on my mind today." She gave her mother a weak smile. 

"Okay dear," her mother smiled sweetly.

Kagome signed and looked out the window again. That's when Inuyasha came storming into the kitchen, wearing an evil glare on his face. He was grumbling. Izayou turned her head towards him. "Good mourning Inuyasha! Want some breakfast?" she smiled sweetly.

"Feh!" Inuyasha walked over to the backdoor. "I'm going out for a few hours."

"No you can't Inuyasha!" Izayou said. "You're grounded-"

"Izayou, I think you should just let him get out of the house. I mean I think Kagome and Inuyasha need to be distance for a while," Sora whispered into Izayou's ear. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Izayou whispered back. "Okay Inuyasha, just be back before lunch!" she smiled.

"Feh!" Inuyasha opened the backdoor and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Kagome sighed. _'At least I don't have to deal with him for awhile.'_

Chapter 8 ended!

A/n: Sorry if it's a little to short, I couldn't think of anything more --;; And I'm tired!


	9. Shopping At The Mall

A/n: Okay, I decided to redo this chapter because the other one just sucked! It was driving me crazy and I just wanted destroyed it! So here's the new chappy! I think it's way better then the other one. Kikyou is way more mature in this one, trust me. Oh, and remember on the last chapter when I accidentally put: Sora was scrambling the eggs while Sora was making the pancakes. I meant to put: Sora was scrambling the eggs while Izayou was making the pancakes. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: © wish I could have that (sniff)

Chapter 9: Shopping At The Mall (redone!)

Inuyasha strolled down the street of Tokyo, heading to the mall to explore its wonders, having thoughts round up in his head. He was thinking about the little insistent that took place last night. Did he almost kissed Kagome in his sleep? He shook his head with nonsense. "Keh!" He shrugged those disturbing thoughts off of his shoulders and continued his voyage to the mall. But on the way, he smelt a familiar scent in the atmosphere of the crowd. "Inuyasha…" He turned around to see Kikyou. "Kikyou?"

"Hello Inuyasha," she greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back in a rough tone.

"I see I've found you this crowd. You stick out like a sore thumb." Kikyou giggled and she tugged on Inuyasha's kawaii puppy dog ears playfully. He growled in annoyance. "Sorry Inuyasha, I just couldn't resist!" she giggled again. "So where are you heading off at this time of day?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha turned his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kikyou teased a little.

"Feh! I'm just going to the mall," Inuyasha finally confessed on where he was planning on going.

"Oh, really? Do you mind if I go with you?" Kikyou smiled weakly.

"I don't care!"

"Okay," she took his hand into his, making him a blush a little. (just to let you, he likes Kikyou a little that what makes it interesting and no, he still haven't develop feelings for Kagome yet, it will take some time) And they both headed off towards the mall to spend some quality time together.

::Kagome and Sango::

Kagome and Sango where both too heading off towards the mall. Kagome had called Sango after breakfast to see if they could go the mall together. They decided to do a little shopping with some of the money that had saved up back then. As the two young girls where walking, Kagome decided to start a conversation. "So Sango-chan, what are you planning on buying at the mall?"

Sango thought about it for a moment. "Ummmm…… I don't know," she shrugged. "I'll just see what they got, you?"

Kagome shrugged also. "Me to." They both shared a small laugh and continued their destination to the mall.

"So, do you think they may have something that I like Kagome-chan?"

"Sure they do!" Kagome said, patting her friend on the pack. "The mall has everything!"

"Yeah," Sango laughed silently. "You're right, the mall has everything."

::Inuyasha and Kikyou::

Inuyasha opened the door of the entrance of the mall and Kikyou walked in first, followed by Inuyasha. They bothed explored the huge place. Looking for a little mini shop that they both could check out together. That's when Kikyou suggested the Old Navy department. (O.o) Inuyasha just complain about how he loathed that certain store. So then Kikyou suggested another store, but Inuyasha also complained about going in. That's when Inuyasha spotted a store that caught his full attention. Kikyou thought that maybe she could check it out too. They both walked into the small store and explored and discovered on what the store possessed. Kikyou spotted a cute little key chain. It was a small picture of a white dog, who has a newspaper in his mouth. It read: Doggies where born to serve. Kikyou giggled and showed it to Inuyasha. He growled and went off towards the another area. He found nothing that he liked. She declared that they must find another store, and they left to got to another store, that was right across from the formal store they were in before, Spears. (XD I don't know why I chose that store!)

"Wow, I wonder what they got here this time?" Kikyou wondered, looking around the store. "They got neat stuff."

Inuyasha was looking at a some t-shirts and pants. "I wonder if this would look good on me." He took a large size plain black shirt off the rack. "I guess I'll get it." He sighed, and walked over to the cash register to pay. Kikyou looked at the tank tops and some mini skirts. "Wow, they're cute!" She grabbed a pink look cut tank top and a grayish pleated shirt. "I'll get these, I'm pretty sure they are the right size!"

::Kagome and Sang_o::_

Kagome and Sango entered the entrance of the mall and both decided to check out the Bath and Body Works. Kagome checked out some the lotion they had while Sango checked the bathing supplies. "Wow, they have nice stuff!" Sango complimented, she took some soup bars and shampoo off the shelves. "I think I'll get these." She walked over to the cash register to pay her bathing supplies. After they were bought, Sango found Kagome looking in the lotion aisle. She was taking some off the shelves when she spotted Sango at the end of the aisle. "Hey, did you get your things?'

Sango held up her plastic bag. "Yep."

"Okay, let me pay for my things." Kagome said, and walk off to the cash register to also pay for her purchases supplies. After she was done buying them, both girls walked out of the mini store of the mall, chit chatting away on what store to go to next.

_::Inuyasha and Kikyou::_

Inuyasha and Kikyou walked out of the store, caring their brand new clothes that where put into plastic bags. After their shopping, they both decided to get something to eat at the eatery. They both decided to share a large pizza and get separate drinks. So, after they got their pizza and drinks, they at table and that's when Kikyou said something. "So Inuyasha, how have you been?" Kikyou asked, taking a sip of her choke in a small cup. Inuyasha first took a huge bite out of his peppering pizza and then replied. "Fine, I guess…"

"That's good." Kikyou took a small bite out of her piece of peppering pizza. "So, um, do you remember the dance that is coming up?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I, I don't think I can go."

Chapter 9 is over!

A/n: Blah! Just review!


	10. Depression

A/n: Here's the next chapter! Man I'm depressed… -.-;;

Disclaimer:..............

Chapter 10: Depression

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to go visit my aunt in Kyoto. You see, she's very ill and she can't fin for herself, and since that my mother is to busy with work and since Keade is too young. I have to do it. I'm going to stay there for at least a month and I won't be able to go to the dance. I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kikyou explained, looking down trying so hard to hid her disappointed look that came upon her pale face. "That's pretty much why I can't go."

Inuyasha just stared, completely confused. "So, you're not going with me…." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry… I was going to tell you tomorrow at school, but since I bumped into you while you where heading off to the mall, I decided to go with you to tell you the news…"

"I see," Inuyasha said, looking at her as he understood. Kikyou forced her head to go up and gazed at Inuyasha, right in the eye. "Well, I better get going." she said, putting her purse on her right shoulder, and she stood up. "Wait!" Inuyasha stood up also. "When are you leaving?"

"Tuesday…" she said quietly. "Now if you excuse me," she took off walking strait past Inuyasha and heading out of the eatery. Inuyasha watched her backside walked off. In someway he was a little upset that he couldn't go to the dance with her, but he was also regretting that he even said yes to her. _'Great, now what am I suppose to do…..' _With a weak sighed, he headed off out of the eatery and decided to just give up on shopping for the day and return home.

::Kagome and Sango::

The two shoppers walked out of another store, holding more bangs in their hands. They had just finished shopping at Hot Topic. (. my favorite store!) Kagome bought a black shirt with a water fairy on it, followed by some black pants and skirts and Sango decided to buy some black pants, since she was almost completely broke. So, both girls decided to get a quick bite at the eatery and continue their shopping journey. But then Kagome spotted Kikyou walking down the mall, with her head lingering down, not even bothering to look up. _'Hey, that's Kikyou…. why does she look so depressed?'_ Sango notices on what Kagome was staring at and notices Kikyou. "Kikyou?" Sango blinked. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know…" Kagome said. "But I'm sure that it's none of our business."

Sango just shrugged. "So do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Kagome still watched Kikyou slowly walked off into the distances. "Let's go…."

"Okay," Sango replied, walking off towards the eatery. Kagome shook her head and followed Sango. "So Sango-chan, what do you want to eat?" Kagome asked.

"How about we get some burgers!" Sango smiled. "I haven't have one of those in awhile!"

"Okay, burger it is!" Kagome exclaimed, but that's when she saw something or someone that made her heart skipped a beat. _'Inuyasha….'_ She watched him walk along the mall, also having his head lingering, just a little. She then she remember when she saw Kikyou. _'I don't get it, why does Inuyasha look upset and whey did Kikyou looked upset too?' _Then her eyes widen. _'What if somehow they weren't going to the dance together…. wait no…. I'm just getting my hopes up, it probably has to do with something else.'_ Sango also stared at Inuyasha. "I see Inuyasha's here too, also looking depressed. I bet it has something to do the both of them!" Sango said. "Don't you think so Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't really paying attention on Sango's observations and just completely stared at Inuyasha while he walked away. _'He didn't even notices me…..'_

"Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. "Hell-o! Kagome-san!"

Finally, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Sango-chan, let's go home, I think I had enough shopping for today."

Sango blinked. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Okay, lets go." Kagome and Sango headed towards the exit of the mall.

::Inuyasha and Kikyou::

Inuyasha opened the door of the mall and exited out. He saw a glimpsed of Kikyou, with her hair wavering back behind her as she walked. He sighed sadly, and tried to catch up with her. He walked and pushed back a few people, trying he to catch up with her. "Kikyou!" he hollered out. Kikyou heard a voice called out her named, she knew it belonged to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" she turned around and faced him. "Inuyasha…."

"Kikyou, listen…I don't know how all of a sudden you have go leave, but I just want to go to the dance with you …" Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes a little.

"I know Inuyasha, but if I don't go visit my aunt she might die and I might never see her again…"  
  
"I just wished you won't be gone for a month…"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Inuyasha," she raised her hand and slightly rubbed Inuyasha's cheek. "Maybe the next dance we could go together." Kikyou then gave Inuyasah a small hug. Inuyasha hesitated for a second and returned the hug in a embrace. He sniffed in some of her scent, smelling the sweet honey and lavender. "Inuyasha…." she whispered, as she felt Inuyasha's warm chest. "Kikyou." (XD Kikyou and Inuyasha hugging!!!)

::Kagome and Sango::

The two girls walked out of the mall and headed off towards their homes. Kagome bowed down her head a little, looking depressed for some reason. Sango notices Kagome's strange behavior and started to worry. She knew that she shouldn't bother Kagome at this time, but seeing her like that made her uneasy. So she swallowed up the uneasy felling and decided to get the truth out of Kagome. "Kagome-san. what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up and gazed at Sango, looking at her with narrow eyes. "I don't know Sango-chan, but seeing Kikyou and Inuyasha depressed….. I just think that maybe there's no hope for me of going with Inuyasha to the dance-"

"But what does Kikyou and Inuyasha looking depressed have to do with going to the dance with Inuyasha! Snap out of it Kagome, you're going with Kouga-"

"I KNOW I'M GOING WITH KOUGA!!!" Kagome snapped, glaring at Sango with daggers. "I don't want to go with him!" She huffed and walked away from Sango, who just stared their in shocked. _'Kagome, why are so upset?' _Sango thought.

Kagome powered walked her way through the massive crowd. She didn't know why she was depressed, was it because she saw Inuyasha depressed. She did after all loved him, but she knew that he could never have him, because he loves Kikyou. But what really made her upset even more. The sight she dreaded to see right now. She stood there looking strait at the two couple embracing, Kikyou and Inuyasha.

Chapter 10 over!!!!

A/n: Yeah, it's sooooooooooo dramatic isn't it? Well, anyway review!


	11. Breathe No More

A/n: Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy yourself. I am indeed not feeling so well. So, um, blah….. just read… I'll do all of my rambling at the bottom of the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song by Evanescence: Breath No More

Chapter 11: Breathe No More

Kagome narrowed her eyes coldly and disgustedly at the most horrible and dreaded picture she loathed so much. But deep inside, she could feel her heart cracking and slicing into many pieces that would be to hard to glue back together. She hide behind a tree, with her bitterness eyes, watching and waiting for them to break up. What does Inuyasha see in that girl? Is she not good enough for him. She watched as Kikyou broke the embrace, with tears forming in her eyes and she whispered a 'good-bye' in his ears, and slowly walked away, not bothering looking back. Kagome sighed in disgust and walked the opposite direction, hoping that Inuyasha didn't hear her or sniffed out her scent. She gave out a weak laugh. How would he be able to sense her there when he's so caught up with his precious Kikyou. It makes her want to rip Kikyo's skin off so show Inuyasha how ugly she is as a person.

Kikyou and Kagome had been rivals ever since they laid eyes on each other. Kikyou looking like Kagome. Kagome looking like Kikyou. They're identical to each other, like two twin sisters. It makes Kagome sick to her stomach. Thinking there's someone out there, who's cold-hearted and only judging people by look, wearing _her_ face. Kagome strolled down a hardly crowed street. She decided to take this way back, hoping she won't run into anyone what she knew. Tears started to form. The images swimming in her thoughts kept on playing and playing over and over again. She desperately want to take a pair of scissors and snip the image into tiny little pieces. But she can't. She just have to leave with those painful memories stuck in her head. _Forever_

**__******

{I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more}

After walking the way home, she finally made her way to the house of Inuyasha. She opened the door to ajar position looking around the area, finding no soul in sight. She sighed in relief. Thanking god no one was around to see her pathetic agonizing pain. She walked through the entrance, shutting the door behind her, and leaning against it. Sobbing her eyes out. Lucking no one was there to witness her sorrowfulness. She couldn't breath. Suffocating on all the pain that she felt. On all those painful moments. She just couldn't breath anymore. Bleeding from those scars and wounds left deep inside her soul. Her heart. Broken and sliced up into many pieces. Pathetic isn't? Mourning over someone you can never have. _Never. _So why even try? _'Because I love him, I can never stop loving him….'_

****

{Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed}

'It is because I love him. Even what he says and does that hurt me so badly, I could never find the courage to never stop loving him… no matter how hard I try. I'm deeply in love with the man. Even though someone is in the way, I can just watch myself not breathing. I need to learn that I can never have him. This pain. This brokenness that I feel from you. It makes me grow stronger in a way. Stronger? How the hell can you become stronger? It only makes me weak and defenseless! I can't not let him take over my life….. But I can't. I just love him to much…. Buy why? Why do I love him this munch!'

{And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe}

Kagome whipped away those tears. She had sled down against the door from her soberness. She sat there, still leaning against the wooden door. Her bands hovering over her eyes, creating a dark depressing shadow under her bangs. She looked like she totally lost it all. All of herself, just from that image she saw that day, that month, that year. All because of him… '_Inuyasha.'_

"Kagome?"

****

{I breathe no more.}

Chapter 11 is over…

A/n: Yes, it's over… sorry it's kind of short. I decided to use this chapter as a songfic. I don't know why. I just thought maybe I could use a songfic for it. It kind of made sense about Kagome…. her feelings and thoughts. So anway, review.. plz?

**__**


	12. Mixed Emotions

**Author's note:** Okay peeps! I have decided to continue on the story! If you haven't noticed, I deleted all those awful author's notes… xP So anyways.. The reason why I'm continuing on the with story is that I came up with a brilliant idea for the story line and decided to use it after all. Muwhahahaha! So keep coming back for more updates and stuff… x-X;; even though school is right around the corner..

Also.. I just want to thank all you readers and those who gave me great suggestions! I really appreciate it! Also and thank you for supporting me and stuff.. Please.. Keep reading!

By the way.. My writing style may have changed….. since it's been a year now.. And probably not as descriptive.. Because I've gotten lazy.. I hope that isn't a problem…. xD

**The one and only disclaimer: **Once again.. I don't own Inuyasha… if I did… the Anime series wouldn't have ended so soon.. v.v

**

* * *

Chapter 12: **Mixed Emotions

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she hastily stood up, leaning against the door. She tried wiping away all of her tears with her hands. She looked wide eye at the person who dare to called out her name. Kagome tried to put on a fake smile. "I-Inuyasha.." She started, choking back all of her tears. "W-What… are you-" Before Kagome can say another word, Inuyasha interrupted her. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you crying! Tell me now!" He demanded, dreading the fact that she was crying.

"Why would you care?" She snapped. "You have Kikyou!"

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. "H-Huh..? What does Kikyou have to do with anything!" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't deny it! You love Kikyou don't you! I saw you and Kikyou hugging each other today!" Kagome glared.

"WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT IT? IT'S NOT LIKE ME AND YOU ARE DATING OR ANYTHING!" Inuyasha yelled. "STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND-" Before Inuyasha was able to carry on, Kagome threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Inuyasha's face flustered deeply. "K-KAGOME?" He stammered. "W-WHAT THE-!"

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" She cried, looking up at him with huge brown passionate eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock as his whole body stiffen. His face even becoming more flustered. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU LOVE ME! I-I-I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" He shoved Kagome away, making her fall onto the ground painfully. Kagome looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I-INUYASHA!"

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, starting to freak out. He turned on his heels and hastily headed out the door, not bothering to look back at the disgraceful Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome couldn't believe what she just did. Confessing her love out to Inuyasha unexpectedly. Her heart even becoming more shattered as she felt that Inuyasha truly rejected her. She was right, maybe there is no room inside his heart besides Kikyou, that vile girl. "Inuyasha…" She whimpered as she pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed silently to herself. _'Do.. do you really hate me…….?'_

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the isolated street, with his head hanging low and his hands in his pocket. He was too deep in thought to even really care what his surroundings were or where he was going. He couldn't believe that Kagome told him that she loved him. It just came out of the blue. Inuyasha knew that he doesn't have feelings towards her that way, he only feels that way towards Kikyou so far. But why couldn't he get her out of his mind. "Damn it Kagome.." He mumbled. _'I don't like you that way.. I never will….. I mean.. it's not like we're close friends or anything.. So… how the hell-'_

"_I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!"_ Kagome's voice and image kept playing over and over in his mind.

'_Damn it.. Why can I get her out of my mind…..!' He looked up to find himself bumping into someone. He looked to see it was Miroku. "OI Miroku! Watch where ya going!" Inuyasha snapped._

Miroku chuckled. "Excuse me? But was I the one who looked deep in thought?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled as he shoved Miroku aside. "Go away!"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku blinked. "Is it… girl trouble..?" He then added with a raised eyebrow and a amusing smirk. "Because I'm good with girls!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The only thing you're good at is being a pervert, lech!" Miroku frowned at the insult. "Don't be so cruel Inuyasha! I'm just being a faithful friend in the time of need and this is how you treat me!" He placed a hand on his chest, acting out like he was hurt and in pain by Inuyasha's cruel words.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes an annoyances once again. "Shut it! And plus it's really none of your personal business to be in my love life!"

"Oh.. yes it I! Oh! WAIT A MINUTE! T… think I know what the problem is…. You made love with KIKYOU AND GOT HER PREGNANT! DIDN'T YOU!" Miroku said, putting on a shocked face.

"WHAT! H-HELL NO! I-I NEVER MADE LOVE WITH ANYONE! YOU BAKA HENTAI!" Inuyasha shouted as his face began to blush deeply. He was ready to pound the monk to a bloody pulp. Miroku put his hands up in defense. "H-Hey! Wait a minute Inuyasha! I was only joking!" Miroku gave out a forced laugh. "Just come down!"

Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away from Miroku, his face still flustered.

"But seriously Inuyasha… what's bothering you..?" Miroku asked concernedly, placing a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha snorted and roughly brushed Miroku's hand aside. "Don't touch me!" _'Gah! Like I'm going to tell that lecture that Kagome said she loved me…eh…..'_

Miroku sighed. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with the stubborn hanyou. "So.. Are you still going to the dance with Kikyou..?"

"No.. she said that she had to leave town for a month to visit her sick aunt in Kyoto…." He sighed.

"Awww.. it's that what you were thinking about…?" He asked curiously.

"No….." He mumbled.

"Then.. what were you thinking-"

"LIKE I SAID! NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSSINESS!" He snapped.

"Well.. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me!"

Inuyasha groaned as he stomped his foot on the ground, finally giving up. He had no choice but to or else he'll be stalked by a pervert man and that's just plain creepy. "FINE! YOU KNOW THAT ONE GIRL KAGOME THAT ALWAYS HANGS AROUND WITH SANGO!"

"Yeah…? What about Kagome..?" He asked anxiously.

"Well… ACK! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE LOVED ME!"

"Eh?" Miroku's arched an eyebrow as he stared at Inuyasha wide eyes, with pure shock.

"That's what I'm so confused about! How the hell did she fall in love with me!" Inuyasha grunted as his face began to fluster again. "This is embarrassing!"

Miroku placed a thoughtful hand on his chin, in deep thought. "Maybe… you can go to the dance with Kagome?" He suggested with a slight grin. "I mean.. since Kikyou isn't around and you'll be dateless.. "

"NO! NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS MIROKU!"

"Why not!" Miroku pouted.

"Because I don't like her that way!" Inuyasha's right eye twitched.

"Or do you…?" Miroku gave Inuyasha one of those amusing grin.

"NO! I DON'T!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to throw a hard punch into Miroku's face. But fortunately, Miroku was able to dodge in time before Inuyasha was able to land the punch. Miroku chuckled nervously. "Jeez Inuyasha… you have quite a temper there…." Inuyasha shook his fist at him angrily. "You want some of this!"

Miroku sweatdropped as he fearfully back away from the furious hanyou. _'Jeez.. For someone not liking Kagome.. He sure is sensitive about the idea of him even liking her...'_ Miroku thought.

Inuyasha calmed down a bit as he folded his arms over his chest again. "Feh!"

Miroku sighed disappointedly. "It would have actually been nice to see Inuyash and Kagome go to the dance together…." He then sweatdropped again as he saw Inuyasha shaking his fist angrily at him. "I CAN HEAR YOU YA DAMN LECTURE!" He pulled his fist backed as he turned away, blushing again. _'Heh.. It would actually be nice to go to go the dance with Kagome.. WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" _"GAH!" Inuyasha grabbed his hair with his hands, feeling frustrated. "NO! I DON'T LIKE KAGOME THAT WAY!" Some people that walked by the hanyou gave him strange looks.

Miroku smirked. _'I think we're getting somewhere….'_

**End of chapter!**

**

* * *

Author's note: **There you go! Chapter 12.. Hope ya guys like it.. x-x;; I thought I did a horrible job on it… well.. uh.. Anyways.. v.v you gotta love me for actually updating this time besides putting up a dreaded author's note, ne? o-o


End file.
